


Together in the End

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, rokunami week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: RokuNami week day 7: awaited reunion. Roxas is anxious for Namine to arrive, and his friends try to distract him.





	Together in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to liesles, who let me use her idea!

“I can’t believe she’s not here already,” Roxas grumbled, looking around for the tenth time. 

“So you’ve said before,” Lea laughed, and slapped him on the back. “Be patient, she’ll be here soon.”

“It’s just—”

“Why hasn’t she woken up yet? Why is it taking her so long? Etcetera, etcetera?” a new voice interrupted at his elbow. “Come on, Roxas, give her a break. She’s not the same as the rest of us.”

“ _ You’re _ not the same either,” he retorted, although he grinned. Xion was finally back with him and Lea, where she belonged. 

She shrugged and nudged him. “I’m not made from a Princess of Heart though, unlike  _ your _ princess.”

“Xion!”

Lea, of course, laughed. “She has a point though. Naminé has always been a little princess.”

“Not you too, Lea!” His friends laughed and Roxas made a face. “Come on, you guys, let’s not make our reunion like this.”

She shrugged again. “Beats having to fight for our lives, although I’m pretty sure _ anything _ is better than that was.”

Lea groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“It’s over,” Roxas said stiffly. It was difficult to forget who they lost. “And we’re here!” He didn’t want to make this time feel so depressed; Naminé was coming soon! They were all together!

“So we are.” The three of them looked out to the water, joy creeping back and making them smile again.

“How much longer do you think?” Roxas asked, tapping his foot anxiously. “I wish Riku had taken me with him.” 

Xion laughed and shook her head. “Seems we aren’t good enough for him, Lea.”

Lea snorted. “Come on, we need to distract him before he drives us crazy. Riku isn’t going to be back with her for a while.”

“Hey!”

“That’s a perfect idea. And I have the perfect suggestion!” She clapped her hands. “We need ice cream!”

“Didn’t we just have some?”

“Don’t care! Come on!”

Roxas found that he couldn’t say no to more ice cream. It would help with the waiting to concentrate on eating something. And, despite their teasing, he really  _ was _ happy to see them again. Now they had time to be together. They had no worries about disappearing into darkness.

Thinking about their new leases on life inevitably led his thoughts back to Naminé. Roxas knew he wouldn’t be here without her. He wanted to thank her for giving him hope. But he  _ also _ wanted to tell her he missed her,  _ and _ that he was happy to see her again. What should he tell her first? What if it came out as one big, embarrassing jumble? Or worse, what if she didn’t want to see  _ him _ anymore? The thought scared him more than he was willing to admit, so instead he took a huge bite of the popsicle he was eating. The resulting brain freeze was a welcome distraction.

“Roxas!” Xion laughed, already working on her cone. “You know better than that. Have you lost your mind today?”

“Nah, it’s flown away on a gummi ship,” Lea joked. “It’ll come back soon though.”

Roxas grumbled. “I take it back. I don’t want you for friends anymore. From now on I’m sticking with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.” 

“Then you’d have  _ three _ people teasing you,” Xion pointed out through the last bite of her cone. “Don’t tell me it would be any better.”

“Fine. I’m sure  _ Isa _ wouldn’t tease.” He stuck his tongue out at her, but it only made her laugh again.

“Nah, he’d just tell you in a deadpan that your absentmindedness is annoying,” Lea pointed out, only about halfway through his popsicle. 

Roxas huffed again. “You two are the  _ worst _ .”

His friends only giggled. It didn’t take long for him to grin back. He knew that today he was a walking target, and he couldn’t bring himself to care that much. Today he would finally be reunited with his friends and Naminé. The only one missing was Sora… but they would find him later.

It was only a few minutes later that Riku’s ship finally returned. Roxas perked up and he jumped to his feet. The door opened slowly, taking an  _ eternity _ , and Riku jumped out. That meant Naminé  _ had _ to be next, which made all his muscles freeze and his heart pound in his ears.

She stepped out onto the sand, looking just like how he remembered, except now more  _ real _ . Naminé was there, for real, right in front of him, and he couldn't believe how lucky they really were. Roxas took a step forward to greet her, but he paused. Would his friends be okay if he left? He looked over his shoulder at them.

He needn’t have worried. Both of his friends were smiling and nodding. “Go on,” Lea mouthed.

Well, he didn’t need to be told twice. Roxas dashed over to Naminé, who had managed to wander closer to the water. “Naminé!” 

She turned at the sound of her name, and then a brilliant smile lit up her face when she saw him. “Roxas!” 

He skidded to a halt in front of her, nearly falling over as he did so. He could barely think, she was  _ right there _ —“Now we really can be together again,” he blurted.

She blinked, surprised, and he wondered if he said the wrong thing. But then her smile came back, followed by a deep blush, and she nodded. “We can be together whenever we want. I-I’m…” Naminé fiddled with a lock of hair. “I’m glad you remembered.”

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about,” he confessed, and held a hand out to her. “Would you… fancy taking a walk with me?”

Naminé’s hand slid into his, and it fit perfectly. Her cheeks still red, she said, “I wanted to see you the most. I’m really, really happy to see you.”

Roxas smiled through his own blush. He took the lead, walking along the waves. They were together again at last, and he was never going to take it for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending to RokuNami week! I hope you all enjoyed the good times. I certainly had a wild ride trying to type them all up in time for each day. 
> 
> KH3 didn't give us the reunion we deserve so I wrote a possible scenario, inspired by and quoting liesles's own suggestion. Thanks again!


End file.
